


Versace on the Floor

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Bruno Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Sebastian attend the Dr. Strange premiere...or at least part of it.





	

I stepped out of the limo after Sebastian, who held my hand as he helped me out. Part of his contract with Marvel was coming to movies they had premiering. While I wasn’t overly supportive of Dr. Strange, I never passed on an opportunity to dress up and let Sebastian show me off. And not only was it one of my favorite things, but I knew Sebastian wasn’t able to take his eyes off of me. We walked in to the movie hand in hand, smiling at the cameras. As we sat in the theater, Sebastian leaned over and kissed my neck.

“I want to take you home, Rin. I want to hold you and take that dress of that beautiful body.” He whispered and nibbled my ear.

“If you wouldn’t get in trouble, I’d say let’s go now.” I told him quietly as his stubble tickled the sensitive spots on my neck. 

“Fuck the trouble. I want you.” He crooned before standing up. He extended his hand to me and helped me up before leading me out of the theater. We ran away, giggling like schoolchildren. We got outside and found the car we’d arrived in. 

“One thing I’ll never get used to: being driven to events.” I told him as he kissed my neck.

“Me either, beautiful.” He whispered. Sebastian couldn’t stop kissing and touching me the whole way home, making me squirm against my seat. I giggled and kissed him back as the driver pulled up to our house. We jumped out of the car and ran inside, slamming the door before running upstairs. He turned on slow music and turned down the lights, taking me in his arms, and dancing with me.

“I love you so much, darling.” I whispered and kissed him. He buried his head into my neck and his stubble sent me into a state of bliss.

“I love you too, iubită.” He crooned and nibbled my ear. We swayed to the music and he ran his hands over my body, humming in my ear. We made our way over to the mirror and Sebastian held me from behind, having me face the mirror.

“We are one beautiful couple.” I chuckled as he kissed my shoulders. 

“God, you look so beautiful in this dress.” He whispered, swaying my hips against his. “But you look even better without it.” He added with a small nip on my neck, meeting my eyes in the mirror as he unzipped the dress. I watched as a pool of black fabric landed at my high heel clad feet and my whole body burned as he smiled, pulling my body against his.

“Seb.” I panted, his hands roaming all over my body, leaving goosebumps. “I need you.” I turned to face him and pushed the jacket down his arms. He turned us around as I continued to strip off his clothes, throwing them across the room. Just as I was about to unbuckle his belt, my body landed on the bed. I looked up at him with a smile before laying down and sprawling all over the bed. He walked away and grabbed the tie he’d been wearing earlier, coming back wearing a smirk.

“Don’t even think about trying to gag me. You know I won’t do it.” My eyes narrowed at the sight of the tie. 

“Never, printesă. However,” he paused, wrapping the tie around my eyes and tying it off, “I think I can make you cum harder if you’re blindfolded.” He whispered before kissing his way down my body, nipping and sucking the skin. I giggled and moaned, starting to feel the hickeys form. 

The way his scruff scratched against my skin combined with not being able to see him heightened everything else. I grabbed his hair before he knelt between my legs, my body arching off the bed as he kissed from my heel to my inner thigh. He purposefully ran that stubble over the sensitive skin of my thighs, smirking as I moaned and tugged his hair, trying to wiggle my body closer to his face.

“So needy, printesă.” He crooned, kissing and sucking the skin on my inner thighs.

“I can hear your smirk, you asshole.” I huffed and writhed, longing for him to stop teasing and torturing me.

“Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to me, raţă?” He clucked as his fingers opened me up. I felt his tongue glide through my folds and my body arched off the bed again. I heard a muffled chuckled and whined as he lightly kissed my aching clit, teasing me with feather light flicks of his tongue.

“You’re such an…” I started just as his lips locked on to my throbbing clit, his tongue moving faster than before. My thighs threatened to close around his head until he grabbed at my ass, knowing my legs would spread for him again. He slid two fingers into me, curling them and smirking as I cried out for him.

“That’s another reason I could never gag you. I like to hear you scream for me.” Sebastian murmured against my thigh. He kissed the sensitive skin again, running his stubble over it. 

“Seb!” I screamed before ripping off the tie. I couldn’t take it any longer. I needed to see him and what a sight he was. Messy hair and stormy eyes. I landed back on the bed, gripping the sheets as he sucked and licked with that skilled mouth, curled and crooked those perfect fingers. He mumbled something, barely audible over the pounding in my ears. Waves of pleasure washed over me as Sebastian kissed his way back up my body and pulled me to him. 

“Looks like I was right.” He whispered while running a hand through my hair. 

“You were indeed.” I muttered and kissed his neck, my breathing still heavy. I started undoing his belt and chuckled as I kissed him.

“What’s so funny, printesă?” He asked as I threw his belt across the room. I looked at him and bit my lip with a sly smile. 

“You and I. How much we love each other. How we can never get enough of each other.” I cooed and started pushing his pants down his legs, still kissing him. 

“If I’ve ever had enough of you, I’d be wrong.” He whispered, lifting his hips off the bed. I straddled him and pressed my forehead against his as I slid down him, letting out a moan against those perfect lips. I rolled my hips against his and he looked at me with icy grey eyes. His hands landed on my hips, digging blunt nails into my skin. I wrapped my hand in his hair and smirked against his lips as he thrusted his hips under me. 

“Mine.” I groaned and kissed his neck, nibbling and sucking the skin. He let out a moan and I brought my eyes to his again, smiling at how he came undone for me. 

“Printesă. God, you feel so good.” He panted. He leaned up and kissed me, taking my lip between my teeth. I let out a groan as he smacked my ass playfully and bucked his hips under mine. 

“I love you.” I whispered and kissed him deeper. 

“I love you too, Rin.” Sebastian panted against my lips. He dug his nails deeper into my hips as his hips grew more erratic, a sure sign I had him. 

“Ask for it, baby. Tell me how badly you want it.” I teased him, pulling his head back to bring his eyes to mine. The way his eyes sparkled almost made me cave, but he wasn’t getting away without a little bit of teasing. 

“Rin, please. I need it. Please.” He whined and bit his lip. I pressed my forehead against his and kissed him, one of my hands clutching his back. He let out a low growl as my nails dug into his skin and he spilled into me. His own nails dug into my hips as he continued to thrust before stilling, He took me into his arms as I shook, burying my face in his neck as I came around him. I kept my forehead against his and smiled hazily as we collapsed against the bed. 

I laid my head on his chest and he ran his fingers idly through my hair, humming as I ran my fingers over his skin. I looked over to the piles of clothes on the floor and let out a soft chuckle.

“I don’t think designers would want to make me dresses anymore if they knew what happens to them after the premieres.” I giggled and looked up at him with a wink. He looked down and winked at me with that gorgeous toothy grin.

“Or they’ll realize that you make them look so good that they want to continue to make them for you.” Sebastian chuckled and ran his fingers over my back lightly. 

“Who made that sexy little thing anyway?” He asked as I kissed his neck.

“Versace. God, I don’t know if I can ever get used to designers other than Charlie want to make me clothes and dresses.” I mused and snuggled up to him.

“Well, they’d be stupid to not want to design dresses for the sexiest woman alive.” He looked down at me with a loving smile and wrapped a hand in my hair, bringing his lips to mine. I kissed him deeply and rolled him on top of me, smiling as he kissed me.

“I love you so much, Sebastian.” I whispered. He let out a moan against my neck and tangled our bodies all over again.


End file.
